


The Fall (Good omens au)

by Pastel_ellie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confused Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fallen Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Falling In Love, Light Angst, Other, Sad Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_ellie/pseuds/Pastel_ellie
Summary: Some angels would argue that being in heaven had its ups and downs but none of them ever wanted to learn what it was like to fall , so theyneither questioned God openly nor tried to do thing that would get them to fall.Crowley and Aziraphale knew eachother since day one of their creation, the whole angel thing was very new but old at the same time for the both of them.They were friends, close friend, they were the only ones that could understand one another , they were in love and they were happy together.Aziraphale and Crowley weren't together for just a couple of minutes, that was all it took. One time was all it took for Crowley to fall





	The Fall (Good omens au)

**Author's Note:**

> The story mentions burning, and description of the wounds etc

It was a normal day in heaven, nothing uncommon has happened. 

"It's so boring here" complained Crowley

"My dear, it's just a normal day, no need to complain about that" Aziraphale replied and looked him right into his angelic emerald green eyes with love

"Yes I know, but that the problem, I mean I'm not really complaining complaining, I'm afraid of what's out there , you know if I wasn't here, but it's still just the same thing" he stated and stared back at his angels eyes with nothing but pure love

"After all these years, you will still find something to complain about huh?" Said Aziraphale and laughed softly 

"Hah I guess I can't hide from you,can I?" 

Aziraphale didn't respond to that, he just looked at Crowley and smiled at him, that was enough, that was all it took for Crowley to stop playing around, to stop complaining.

"We have each other, that's enough right?" Crowley asked snapping back to his normal worried and curious self

"Of course, yes of course that's enough darling, don't be silly, I love you, you are my angel" Aziraphale said in a peaceful reassuring tone that made Crowley calm down

"And I love you angel" said crowley and kissed Aziraphale softly on the lips

Crowley and Aziraphale were sitting on a white bench, angels passing by, everyone of them wore a white robe or something similar to that, there was chartering lots of it. But most of them were as far as they could.

You see, heaven is a pretty sterile place, angels don't really like to kill , hug, or even touch one another. But somehow Aziraphale and Crowley didn't feel the need to do that, not even at first. That seemed odd to the rest of their kind but it never really bothered anyone.

"Let's go for a walk, shall we?" Crowley suggested and stood up

"Yeah that would be a great idea actually" He agreed, the held hands and started walking.

Heaven was a huge place. it had everything you would want, it had fields and rivers, mountains and caves, it have trees and flowers, but at the same time it was a place of work as well so everything was perfectly decided into sections of some sort.

Crowley and Aziraphale started walking barefoot besides a river, the river stream was calming them both down so they decided to sit somewhere near it. 

Lots of animals and some angels as well come and go as they were sitting there, enjoying their eternal life together , they felt like nothing could ever bring them apart.

The weather was lovely, the scenery as well, everything was perfect, godlike.

"Aziraphale, can I ask you something?" Crowley asked and looked at Aziraphale with love , as he always did 

"Whatever you'd like , my dear" Aziraphale replied and fixed his rich blonde hair quickly 

"Do you feel like I don't know, like we're different?" Crowley felt a great pain in heart for just half a second

**_That was odd_ ** , he thought 

Aziraphale chuckled "Different? In what way Crowley? No I don't think we're different, do you?" 

It took Crowley a couple of seconds to think what to answer "No, no, no, of course not" he said and could feel the guilt inside him for the lie he'd told Aziraphale , but he had to, it was the right thing

"Okay that's great then, everyone is equal here" Crowley kissed Aziraphale on the cheek, then on the lips and after sometime they went back to their homes.

That couple of minutes was all it took.

"I believe you're Crowley" said someone behind him

"Yes , yes I am" he answered and turned around so that he could faced them they were two more angels "and to who do I owe the pleasure?" He asked 

"I am Seraphina, she is Evangeline and he is Ariel" the angel said and then continued "I heard you talking with your partner, you are no different from us , we are equal" She shouted and walked towards him

" I mean if you look closely you will notice Seraphina, that we are the only two around here that are in a relationship, let alone touching each other without some kind of protection" he answered and took a few steps back to keep safe distance from her

Crowley stood there looking at them

"I'm talking about something evil, I'm talking about something different, what if Aziraphale and I are something special, something more I don't know" Crowley felt the same pain again , this time only stronger, pulling him don't 

"Stop with all of these nonsense crowley" Evangeline shouted at him and ran towards him 

"It's not nonsense for god's sake" he shouted back trying with all of his will not to kneel down from the pain "and now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home" he said and turned his back on them

"You're nothing without your little angel Aziraphale" said Seraphina and laughed as she saw crowley looking back at her once again 

"You know what, fuck off Seraphina or whatever your name is" Crowley was so angry he didn't even realize that he swore "and one more thing,talk to Gabriel about equality", not that he knows what it is but you know" he said in an ironic tone,with hate, he kneeled down on the ground.

He was in pain, his whole body was aching. His head was heavy. He closed his eye for just a moment when he opened them again he was falling down.

He saw Aziraphale trying to reach him, he couldn't to mode his arms for a moment

**_This is bad,_ ** he thought as he saw his angels figure become smaller and smaller as the moments went by

"Aziraphale!" he shouted as he continued to fell "FUCK! This hurts" his white wings caught on fire and his flesh started burning ,it hurt like Hell but he tried to keep it together. 

The fall was slow and painful.

**_Why, why , I was so stupid, fuck ,_ ** he blamed himself for everything

**_So that's what it feels like_ ** , he thought as he tried his hardest not to cry.

"Oh please, dear God..." he shuttered ,"please, make it stop..." Crowley had given up and started sodding as he slowly started to lose consciousness, after a little while everything went black.

  
  



End file.
